Strip My Heart
by Lis123
Summary: Edward is having the day from hell, he's car breaks down and he heads inside a local strip joint to call a tow company. There, he meets Bella, a stripper. That's the moment everthing changes for him. DRABBLE
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Okay, so this is my first ever Drabble story. If you don't know what a Drabble story is, it is a story shorter than a 1,000 words a chapter. The common length is 100 words a chapter. I'm excited to try this format out. I think it's actually perfect for my type of writing considering I usually write short, straight to the point stories and have a hard time making them lengthy. I know writers who use this type of style of writing usually update every day, sometimes more than one update, but don't expect that to happen. I will try to update between two to three times a week if possible and update only once on those days. I already have two other stories I'm working on, so I don't have much time as it is on my hands. Enjoy and let me know what you think. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I was having the day from hell.

Work hours ran late being that it was the holiday season and all.

I was supposed to meet up with my friends for dinner.

A goodbye feast we had once a year before everyone headed off to visit their relatives from different cities and states and I was already late.

My car broke down in the middle of nowhere and my cell died on me. It was the day from hell, until I met her.


	2. Chapter 2

I was having the day from hell.

Work was crazy busy all day long.

I barely had time to catch my breath or even take a break.

I was supposed to be meeting my friends for supper before they headed off on their holiday vacations, visiting relatives and I was going to be late.

My boss asked me to stay later than usual due to the demanding customers we were getting.

It seem every time I was on my way out the door, a new customer would come in.

By the time I did actually make my way on the road, I was already an hour late.

I looked down at my phone surprised no one had called to bitch about my lateness when I realized my cell was dead.

As if that wasn't bad enough, I took a shortcut hoping to save time and one of my car tires got a flat.

It was late at night, I was the middle of nowhere, tired, hungry and lost.

Did I mention I was having the day from hell?


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't like the thought of leaving my expensive car on the side of the road, but I didn't have much of a choice.

It was pitch black and there were no other cars in sight.

I made sure all the doors were locked and that I had everything I needed before making my way up the road in my work suit.

I could see the shine of flashing lights just up the street, letting me know there was life after all.

I stopped in my tracks reading the big lettering that hung high on the building.

"Nobody's Angels." It was then I realized just what I stumbled a crossed, a strip joint.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled the heavy, dark tinted entrance door open making my way inside. As soon as I step into the club I was hit with a cheesy tune and the strong smell of smoke and body odor, not to mention it was humid as hell.

I made a plan to make my call and get the hell out of the club as soon as I could.

I scanned the room around until I spotted the lifesaving device near the end of the bar. I quickly made my way over ignoring the dancing women on the far side of the room and the loud whistles and hollers that followed.

I asked the bartender if I could make a call, who informed me that I would have to buy something first. I sure as hell was not going to buy a lap dance that's for sure.

I was against stripping, I found the whole thing disgusting and offensive to women, to feel like they had to sell their bodies for money and I didn't like how it portrayed men, giving us a bad rep as well, as if we all thought women were only good for sex toys and nothing more.

I asked for a beer and gave the bar attendant his money. I took a swig and proceeded to wipe the ear piece of the phone.

The man laughed at my actions and went to help another customer while on lookers eyed me curiously. I guess, my suit and I stood out in a place like that.

I dialed the number and waiting for a response. It took about two minutes before someone even picked up.

I explained to the operator about my problem and she told me basically due to it being the holiday season and them being back up with loads of calls, I was stuck till morning. I curse my luck trying to not let myself take out my anger on the nice lady on the line.

I hung up the phone and attempted to make another call to my friend Emmett, to see if he could leave dinner to get me.

I let out a heavy sigh taking another gulp of my beer when all I was met with was a busy line. I slammed the phone down annoyed and finished my drink off.

Once I realized I was on my own for the night I button up my work jacket and prepared myself for the long walk to my friend's house.

I walked pass the bar about to leave the god forsaken place when I got a glimpse of a woman dancing. I stopped in my tracks, my eyes widen and I gasped in sheer surprise. She was beautiful, the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

She was still fully dressed, wearing her skanky getup, which I was grateful for.

I wouldn't have felt right seeing a woman naked, that I was not even dating.

Though her outfit left little to the imagination, her most private, intimate parts were covered. She had chestnut brown hair that lay a couple inches pasted her shoulders, her skin was pale compared to the other women there with their fake tans, making her look porcelain and angelic-like.

Her eyes where brown, I think. It was hard to tell, I was quite a distant away from her.

I watched in a trance with one hand on the exit, as she moved around the pole that sat in the middle of the stage with ease and grace.

A part of me wanted to leave and another part wanted to stay.

The woman had a way about her that was so mesmerizing. She seemed so unfit in a place like that, Innocent and graceful.

What was a lady like her doing working there, and where had she been all my life?


	5. Chapter 5

I watched in awe as the beautiful angel moved across the stage swaying her hips back and forth in a fluid motion, getting all the men excited, calling out to her and waving dollar bills in the air, trying to get her attention.

As soon as she moved over to a group of horny men, a middle aged guy in the crowd slapped her ass playfully. Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise.

I watched in amazement as she played it off, forcing a smile.

She cringed as the guy placed a dollar bill in the side of her skirt. His fingers lingered over her exposed flesh, caressing more skin than necessary.

She tried to move to the other side of the stage but he grabbed her by the leg keeping her in place and gave her a seductive look.

I could see the panic on her face as she looked around the club for help from one of her coworkers.

It was at that very moment I felt the urge to protect her from that vile man.

I saw red as he squeezed her ass and called her "Sweet cheeks," acting as if she was a piece of meat, nothing but a sex toy. I balled my hands in a fist and before I knew it, I was moving full steam ahead.

I punched the guy and he quickly lost his grip falling out of his chair. I could tell by the smell of him he was drunk of his ass.

Drunk or not, that was no way to treat a lady.

I looked up to see if she was okay. Our eyes made contact and I swear I felt a shiver run down my spine, though she didn't say anything, I think she felt it too.


	6. Chapter 6

I stared into the woman's chocolate brown eyes as if I was under a spell, her spell. She met my gaze frighten, looking like a deer in highlights.

It was as if she thought I was going to hit her too.

I'm sure I probably looked like a mad man coming out of nowhere and punching the guy's lights out. I probably looked like a nut hovering over the fallen man, panting and clenching my hands in a fist, as if he would retaliate I would be ready for a fight, welcome it even.

Maybe I would, consider the day I was having.

Before I could calm the scared woman, before my mouth could even form words, I was taken hostage by one of the bodyguards from the front of the club. Apparently he saw what happened and thought I started the whole thing.

He whisked me out the place and told me not to return. I was so frustrated, I was just trying to help and I was the one under fire.

I started to leave cursing at the fact I had no car, no idea how far my journey to my friend's house would be and at the chills I was getting due to the sudden temperature drop. I folded my arms to my chest trying to keep whatever warmth I could in my body.

I heard the door of the strip club creak open, I figured it was just another customer but turned around anyway just in case it was the man I hit. The last thing I needed was to get jumped on the street in the middle of the night.

I froze in my spot as I became face to face with the angel from the stage. She was now wearing a large overcoat covering her once exposed flesh, trying to keep the cold night air away.

She told me she was sorry for what happened to me and that the guy I punch was a returning customer. She said he was usually not that touchy and that he was just drunk. I couldn't believe she was excusing the man's disrespectful actions.

"I'm used to being treated a certain way." She voiced.

"No one should have to get used to being treated that way." I replied.

She became silent after that and hugged her body as a comfort mechanism, looking down at the ground.

"Why are you here if your so against the act of stripping for cash?" She suddenly asked meeting my eyes again.

I told her my car broke down and I was trying to get a hold of a tow company. She than bit her lower lip, causing my eyes to focus on that part of her, wondering if her lips were as soft as they looked.

I quickly shook the thoughts from my head as she offered to drive me to my next location as a thank you for what I did.

I accepted her offer and she gave me a big smile in return. It brightened up my whole mood in an instant.

Then she told me her name, Bella. It fit her perfectly; it was simple, sweet, and beautiful, like her.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Review, pretty please! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Bella led the way to a rusty, old, run down looking red truck. It looked like it was one stop away from being in a junk yard.

I was starting to think I would have much better luck just walking. Bella noticed my hesitation and assured me, even though her car might not have been eye appealing it was sturdy and safe.

I took her word for it and hopped into the passenger seat. Bella started the truck and shifted gears as a couple of snowflakes hit the ground, signaling that winter was upon us.

I said a silent prayer hoping I wouldn't end up in a ditch somewhere as the car make a couple of jerks and odd, loud noises before cooperating and steering in the direction Bella turned the wheel.

I buckled my seatbelt and held on for dear life as Bella took off like a bolt of lightning. She sped down the streets that were slick from fallen snow.

She didn't even seem aware of the danger or maybe she just didn't care as she made tight turns and played with her radio trying to pick a station she liked.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

"You okay, you're not going to puke are you?" She suddenly asked, causing me to reopen my eyes and look over at her.

Her eyes weren't even on the road.

"What are you doing? Watch the road; you're going to get us killed!" I exclaimed, putting a hand on the wheel seeing that the truck was moving slightly over into the opposite lane.

Luckily, there were no other cars out.

"Relax; I drive this way to work all the time. I know these roads like the back of my hand." She replied trying to reassure me.

Her words did little to calm me. I was one step short of telling her to pull over and let me walk the rest of the way.

"Can I drive please?" I begged as it started to snow harder.

"Uh, fine, I'll slow down."

I let out a sigh of relief as I was finally able to see trees and signs clearly.

* * *

><p>"We're here." she announced dully, as we reached my friend's house.<p>

I looked around to confirm I was indeed safe and at the right place. It became awkward and quiet after that.

The only noise that could be heard was the truck humming and the sound of the radio.

I wasn't sure what to say. I had just snapped at the lady who was helping me out of my jam, a woman I found breathtaking and I yelled at her, insulted her driving skills and annoyed her.

I was off to a great first impression.

"Well, uh, thanks Bella. I appreciate the ride, however scary it was."

She snickered at that giving me a half smile.

I started to get out of the truck and on to solid ground when a hand grabbed my wrist stopping me.

I looked down at the soft, small hand on my arm, loving the warmth it gave me. Bella quickly removed her hand and bit her lower lip nervously.

"Don't you think I deserve to learn your name? I did after all give you a free ride out of the goodness of my heart." She teased.

I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"I told you my name already, didn't I?"

She giggled at my confused state and shook her head no.

I laughed out of embarrassment, I guess I was so nervous and struck by her beauty I forgot to introduce myself.

"Oh, well I'm..."

Bella held out a hand to stop me.

"You know what, forget it. Don't tell me, I like a little mystery. I'll see you around, stranger."

I stood outside my friend, Emmett's house, in the snow like a crazy person, watching as Bella drove off.

"Edward, my name's Edward." I mumbled to myself, wishing badly I had told her when she asked.

I realized then just how badly I wanted to her to know my name, to hear my name come off of her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: What do you think? Let me know. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

The porch light was on, indicating Emmett was indeed still up and probably waiting for me. I enter the front door finding it unlocked. Obviously he must have thought I would find my way to his house sooner or later.

I entered the living room only to be met with an Irritated Rosalie, who looked set to pop with her over grown belly.

"Edward, how nice of you to join us at eleven o'clock at night." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I had car trouble, I called but the line was busy." I explained as I walked further into the room.

"Yeah well, that would be because Emmett was calling your phone full blast trying to reach you but you never bothered to pick up." She snapped, putting her hands on her hips as if she meant business.

"My cell died on me okay, I had to go to a strip club and use a public phone to call."

"Oh, well, that's convenient." She shot back as if she didn't believe me or just didn't want to.

"Rose, come on, he's here, he's okay and that's all that matters." Emmett voiced, coming around the corner.

Rosalie was always a bitch, and now that she was with child she was even worst. Honestly I didn't know how Emmett could stand it. I knew he had to truly love my cousin to put up with her bitchy, whiny ways.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. You missed dinner. There are leftovers in the fridge you can heat up if you're hungry. I'm going to bed, I'm tried, my back aches, my feet are swollen and my boobs are sore." Rose announced.

"Thanks for sharing." I said sarcastically.

She gave me a stern look but said nothing turning on her heels and walked down the hall to her room.

"Okay, night sweetie, I'll be in shortly!" Emmett called out only to be met with a door slam.

He let out a tried sigh and led the way to the kitchen.

"Seriously dude, how do you put up with her?" I asked, taking a seat on a stool.

I unfortunately was stuck with Rosalie, being that we were family and all but Emmett was an outsider, willing to take her stuck up ways and harsh attitude gladly.

Emmett was such a nice, fun, outgoing, sporty guy who could get almost anyone he wanted, someone nicer. Why he preferred my bitch of a cousin I couldn't understand.

"I know rose can be bossy and straight forward sometimes but you don't see the side of her I do, she quite enchanting." He argued.

I snickered at Emmett's poor word choice to describe my cousin, enchanting was the last word I would use.

"Enchanting, Rosalie? Oh boy, are you whipped." I teased.

"Anyway, you can't blame her for being upset; we all thought you were death on the side of the road somewhere. We called your cell, called the highway police to see if there were any accidents, I even took the car and searched for you." Emmett stated.

I cringed at the thought of what I must have put all my friends and family through worrying about my safety. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Again, I'm sorry."

"How did you get here anyway if you had car trouble?" He asked curious as he opened the fridge and took out some Tupperware containers and place them on the countertop.

"A dancer gave me a ride."

Emmett arched an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Oh really, how was she?" He asked giving my side a nudge.

"Oh god Emmett, not like that, geeze."

"What? Oh come on, I'm married to a pregnant, moody woman; I'm left horny and rejected half the time. What else do I have then to live through my friend's sexual encounters?" He challenged as he popped some food into the microwave for me.

"Well, you will be very disappointed to learn there was no riding of that kind going on, Bella just drove me home."

"Oh well, a guy came dream. Wait, Bella? You know her name? You remembered her name? You never remember a girl's name unless..." He stopped mid-sentence and started to smirk.

"Oh this is rich, you like a stripper. You, Mister conservative himself, Mister never does anything crazy or wild, likes an exotic dancer. Oh, rose is going love this." He snickered as he retrieved my heated food from the microwave and set it down in front of me.

"Emmett don't you dare tell her, I will never hear the end of it. Besides it's not like I'm ever going to see her again." I said suddenly disappointed at that very thought.

"Wow, I never seen you like this, you really do like her. She must have made some first impression."


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week. A whole week I have spent thinking about this mysterious woman that captured my attention with one glance.

Seven days later that I found myself opening the dark doors to "Nobody's Angels".

The place that claimed no one was innocent yet ironically this was the same place I spotted my very own angel.

"Hello stranger." Bella greeted smirking as she came over to where I was sitting.

She looked just as beautiful as the first time I saw her, maybe even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

Her smile was infectious and lit up the whole room. Her excitement to see me, gave me a rush and the confidence booster I needed.

It wasn't easy for me to be in a strip club with all the naked, dancing women and it wasn't easy for me to seek a woman out either.

I haven't found a woman appealing enough to pursuit in a long time nor have I been in the dating scene in quite some time; I was a little rusty to say the least.

"I was wondering when you were going to walk through those doors again." She said stopping in front of me.

"Edward, my name is Edward." I blurted out without thinking, looking like a complete nerd.

"Edward, that's my favorite name in the whole wide world. I tell you what Edward, this is faith that's what it is." she joked.

"Pretty Women?" I questioned, scrunching my face up in confusion.

I watched as Bella's smile grew and her eyes light up at my words.

"Wow, I'm impressed, not many men would have gotten that."

"Yeah, well, my younger cousin, Rosalie use to make me watch it all the time when I babysit her, I know it by heart." I sadly confessed, knowing I was losing some macho points.

Bella snickered and raised her mini skirt up over her thighs. I tensed up in my chair as she put both of her legs on other side of mine, giving me a peek of her purple underwear.

"Oh, you don't have to do this." I stressed, finding my voice cracking from anxiety.

"Don't tell me you came all the way over here just to tell me your name?" Bella asked amused.

"Well, no, I..." I rambled off, as if I forgotten how to talk.

I quickly looked away feeling uncomfortable and nervous, feeling my pants grow tighter. I tried to calm my nerves as Bella straddle my waist.

"Good, now sit back and live a little. You never know, you might actually enjoy yourself." she teased as she put her weight down on my lap.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I muffled under my breath as Bella set her timer on the table next to us.

According to the small machine I had fifteen minutes to ask my question.

The question I had been dying to ask Bella for a whole week but had been to chicken to bring it up sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

"Is this your first lap dance?" Bella asked noticing my stiff form.

I looked out in the distance at the other club goers and slowly nodded my head. I couldn't look at her as I confessed to my innocence, afraid she might laugh at me.

"Give me your hands." She demanded, completely throwing me off.

I looked back to find Bella bringing one of her small hands over to mine. Without thinking I took her hand and entwined it with my own. Her small palm fit so well in my hand, it feels so right.

Bella lets out a giggle breaking my hold and grabbed both of my hands, placing them on her hips.

I didn't want a lap dance; the truth was I came to ask her a question that had been on my mind for a while now. However an employee said I couldn't come in without buying something. So a lap dance it was.

"Hold on tight." Bella said as she began to grind against my groin area.

Fuck, it felt good, so good, too good. I could feel myself growing harder.

I'm sure she felt it too, though she didn't budge, she just kept rotating her hips causing great, luscious friction.

"Does this feel alright, you're kind of quiet?" She asked innocently enough.

My eye met hers in a lustful gaze. I wanted to say something anything but nothing came out. I nodded and tighten my grip on her waist, pushing her closer to me with each thrust.

Bella bit her bottom lip muffling a moan, bringing her head closer and closer to mine.

I started to think she was going to kiss me; oddly enough, I didn't have a problem with that. In fact, I wanted her to kiss me the more I thought about it.

I watched eagerly as our heads drew closer and closer till our foreheads met, we were both panting breathlessly, as we stared at each other. I was pretty close to reaching climax when suddenly I heard a ringing, and Bella was off my lap as fast as a flip of a switch and turned her timer off.

I guess time was up.

I struggle with what to say as she smoothed out her outfit, and gathering her things. She fidgeted in her spot for a little bit.

"Maybe I'll see you around." She voiced before heading off to her other costumers.

I was so frustrated at myself. I was also horny and dateless.


	11. Chapter 11

I leaned against the side of my car as I waited for it to be closing hours at "Nobody's Angels."

I came there on a mission, to ask Bella a question and I wasn't going to leave till I got an answer.

Minutes ticked by as I glanced back and forth between my watch and the front entrance of the club. I was starting to scare myself with my borderline obsessive ways.

Normally I wouldn't have tried so hard to get a woman's attention but Bella was different. I couldn't explain it. It was just something I felt.

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes passed with no Bella in sight, I decided to throw in the towel. I let out a defeated sigh and walked over to the driver's side of my car, pulling out my keys when I heard the squeak of the front door being opened.<p>

My head popped up on cue. I felt at rush as I saw Bella's small frame head out of the club on her way to her truck.

"Hey Bella!" I called out jogging over to where she was.

She froze in her spot turning around to face me. She relaxed when she noticed it was me and not some crazed customer.

Shit, maybe I was some crazed customer?

"Nice car." She said looking passed my shoulder over at my BMW.

"Thanks, ah, listen, there is something I wanted to ask you earlier but I, ah, was distracted." I voice nervously.

"Is that what you call it, distracted? Where I come from, it's called getting off." She said with a smirk on her face.

I swear I turned bright red at her comment. I didn't know why but Bella had a way of making me feel uneasy but in a good way. It excited me on many levels.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted, you were saying?" She teased, staring up into my eyes.

"Umm, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to, ah, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe, possible go on a date with me. I mean, if you're not too busy or seeing anyone." I rambled off.

"You're asking me out?" Bella's questioned, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh, yeah."

"Why, you don't even know me?" She challenged, folding her arms to her chest, waiting for my answer.

"I know, but I want to get to know you. That's what people do on dates, they learn about each other."

"Fascinating teacher, tell me more." She voiced dully as she opened her car door placing her bag inside.

"I didn't mean to come off like a know it all. I just, you make me nervous okay. Honestly, you're the first girl I have ever reacted to this way and I'm not sure how to handle it." I confessed.

A small smile crept across her lips. But just as quickly as it came it was gone and Bella's tough exterior came back full force.

"Look, Edward, you seem like a nice guy but I think I should tell you, I don't date clients, it only ends badly." She said getting into her driver's seat.

I grabbed the door keeping it open, keeping her from taking off on me.

"Just gave me a chance, one date, that's all I'm asking for. If it doesn't work we can go our separate ways and I'll never bother you again." I begged.

Bella left out a sigh before nodding in agreement.

"Okay, fine, tomorrow night. You can just meet me here. Come at eight, my shift will be over by then." She said before closing her door and driving away.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Review if you would like. I should have a new Escort up soon. I'm just waiting to hear back from my helper. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

I was so excited Bella said yes to me. I must have gone through all my shirts in my closet trying to find one that read comfy and fun. I wasn't having much luck though. I guess Emmett was right, I was conservative.

Most of my wardrobe was dressed up work attire. My closet and drawers held mainly dress pants, dress shirts and jackets. I hardly ever had much down time or went anywhere besides work which I guess was a good thing because I wouldn't have had anything to wear if I did.

The only thing I owned besides my dress up clothes were a couple of comfortable sweat pants, shorts and plain white t-shirts for the gym or for just lounging around the house. I would never go out in public in them though.

I wanted to leave a good impression on Bella. I wanted her to be relaxed around me, not think I was a bore or a stiff.

It was too late to go shopping for new clothes, so I did the next best thing. I called my friend Jasper to see if I could barrow some of his clothes for the evening.

I would have asked Emmett except he was way too big. He was taller and more muscular than me. That would have been a losing battle, besides a lot of his outfits often had me questioning his fashion sense.

Jasper on the other hand, was tall and had a lean build like me. His clothes would be the perfect fit. Plus, I preferred his clothing taste better. I guess I had Alice, his girlfriend to thank for that.

Alice was all about style. I wouldn't be surprised if she actually helped Jasper pick out his wardrobe every day.

* * *

><p>I called Jasper just at the nick of time it seemed. He and his girlfriend were about to take off for the evening.<p>

Alice of course hounded me over the phone with questions about my mysterious date, questions I didn't have the answers too. She seemed just as excited as I was, I was better at hiding my feelings though.

* * *

><p>Jasper and Alice were a very affectionate couple, always doing things together. I barely ever saw the two of them apart.<p>

They never seem to get sick of each other's company, I never even seen them fight. The closest thing to a fight they had, was when Jasper refused on day to wear an outfit Alice bought especially for him, of course after a couple of minutes of the silence treatment he caved and put the outfit on.

It's crazy to say but I think they are the prefect couple, almost fairy tale-like. I'm waiting for the day when Jasper asks Alice to marry him, they are that good together.

Emmett and my cousin are your average married couple. they fight and make up, love each other and hate each other. They are real. Jasper and Alice are the fantasy couple everyone hopes to become.

I wish I knew their secret. They inspire me to want to find love.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Jasper dropped off some clothes for my date. Luckily Alice stayed in the car. I knew I would never hear the end of it if she actually came to the door as well. Jasper wished me good luck before heading on his way with Alice.<p>

The blue jeans and black v neck shirt fit nicely. I smiled at myself in the mirror satisfied and glanced down at my platinum watch. I had thirty minutes before I had to meet Bella at the club. I had just enough time to get Bella something.

I wasn't sure how the dating world worked nowadays but I knew it was proper to give a lady a small sentimental gift whenever she accepted a date request. It was a nice thing to do as a thank you.

Flowers I figured, was the way to go. What woman didn't like flowers?

I ran into a small flower shop with fifteen minutes to spare. I had to be quick, it would take about fifteen minutes just to reach Bella's workplace and I knew women hated when men were late.

I panicked as I located the flowers. There was so many to choose from. I didn't even know what kind of flowers Bella liked.

Should I get the tulips or the red roses? How about daisies? Maybe a different colored rose. Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Sorry for the late update and Happy 4th everybody! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

I pulled up to "Nobodies Angels" just as my car clock turned eight. I let out a sigh in relief and waited for Bella to meet me.

I watched eagerly from my car seat as the entrance doors opened and closed over and over again with no Bella in sight. I started to worry as the time tick by with no sign of her.

My first fear was that she might have gotten hurt or sick. The second fear was that she stood me up.

It wasn't till ten minutes later that I saw Bella exit the building. She looked beautiful, wearing a simple knee high, black dress with spaghetti straps and matching black heels. She was wearing makeup as well but it didn't overpower her features, it only enhanced them, drawing me to her eyes and lips, and her chestnut hair was left down, flowing passed her shoulders.

I watched in awe as she searched the parking lot for me.

Once her eyes landed on my car she started to head over, I quickly got out of my BMW and strolled over to the passenger side to open the door for her.

"Sorry, I ran a little behind schedule." She explained as she walked over.

"No problem, these are for you."

Bella froze in her spot as I handed her a bouquet of lavender roses. The florist told me the color represented intent of a new love or a new relationship and of course roses were an all-time favorite flower. What better blossom to give Bella?

"Edward, you didn't have to…umm…" She rambled off as her cheeks filled with color.

"I wanted to." I answered honestly.

"There beautiful." She praised bringing the wrapped roses up to her nose to sniff.

"A beautiful creature as you deserves beautiful things in return." I stated.

Bella arched an eyebrow and gave me an amused look.

"Okay Romeo, let's not push it." She snickered before getting into the passenger seat.

I frowned at that. She thought I was acting. The truth was as much as I wanted to pretend I was hip and fun, I would always be myself, traditional and dull. Sooner or later Bella would see that and lose interest.

Shit, I wasn't even sure if she liked me to begin with. Maybe she pitied me. I had to beg for her to have a date with me after all.

Of course it was pity, how could it not be after hearing about the shitty day I was having the first day we met.

How could I be so stupid?

I had to change that. I had to make Bella see our date as just the beginning of great things to come.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" She asked curious as I started the car.

"What?" I blurted out, starting to panicked.

I was so worked up and excited about Bella just saying yes to our date I didn't even think to make plans or reservations. Oh, it was official. I was the worst date ever.

"I figured, a rich guy like you must plan everything out, your kind usually likes to stick to a tight schedule."

"Well, I'm not like the other rich guys you met. I don't always have everything planned out. It's… umm… it's a surprise." I answered giving her a smile before returning my eyes to the road.

"A surprise." She repeated, sounding intrigued by the idea.

"Edward, I highly doubt you could surprise me. I've seen it all. But give it our best shot. I would love to see what you have in mind." She challenged.

I gulped nervously.

"So would I." I mumbled under my breath, cursing myself for trying to outsmart the attractive brunette beside me.

"What?" Bella replied.

"Uh, I said you'll die, when you see my surprise that is." I bragged as I silently search my brain for some ideas.

"Oh yeah, that good huh? This I gotta see." She smirked satisfied and turned her attention to the scenery outside.

Quick, think.

What do women like? What do women like?

I got it!

I made a couple of twist and turns before reaching our destination. I put the brake on and waited for Bella to look towards the building.

"We're here." I announced turning the car off and removing my seatbelt.

Bella looked through her tinted window in confusion. She probably thought I was going to take her to some fancy restaurant.

"And where exactly are we?" She questioned as we got out of the car.

"The Museum of Art. I used to study art history in college. Surprised?" I asked knowing I had her right where I wanted her.

"Very." She said sounding impressed, as her lips formed a small smile, eyeing the building with interest.

"Come on." I directed, as I took a hold of her hand leading the way to the front entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: More of Edward and Bella's date to come. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Bella really seemed to enjoy her time at the museum. I was actually surprised how much she knew about art. She excitedly pointed out to paintings she had learned about or seen before.

Her attention seemed to be drawn to one artist in particular, Tamara De Lempicka. An artist from the twenties whose paintings consisted of rich, bright colors mixed with images of sex and glamour.

Her favorite was the portrait of Ira P. The painting was of a beautiful, short hair brunette, who was wearing an elegant white dress and holding a bunch of white Calla Lilies in her hand. The woman was also wearing a bright red scarf and bright red lipstick adding a pop of color to the picture and she was looking off into the distance. She also had dark black circles under her eyes, as if the lady was unhappy.

I wondered as Bella stood there in silence eyeing the work of art if she felt she could relate to the woman in the picture.

Was she disappointed with her life?

Did she have goals that she was unable to reach?

I gave Bella the tour of the rest of the gallery and informed her on some information about certain portraits.

After spending an hour at the museum we both grew hungry and decided it was time to eat.

* * *

><p>I drove us over to the closest market considering it was already nine o'clock at night. I didn't want Bella to starve.<p>

I was surprised by how cool she was being. Most girls wouldn't have waited so long to eat. The majority of ladies I knew turned moody if they didn't eat by a certain time.

I came back to the car with a bag of goodies and drove Bella to a great vacant field I knew. A place I often went to reflect.

I turned the engine off and opened my plastic brown bag to reveal what was hidden inside. Bella eyed the bag eagerly wanting to know what I bought.

I took out two bottles of water, two small bags of potato chips, two subs and there was also a small platter of fruit and cheese.

I never ate in my car before, I was always afraid of spilling something on the expensive upholstery. However, it was just a car. If something got ruin I could always take it in to have the stain removed.

I opened my sun roof giving us a better view of the stars as we ate our meals.

"You got me, I wasn't expecting this." Bella voiced before taking a bite out of her sub.

"I'm really not this smooth, I have to tell you I kind of forgot to plan ahead. I was just so surprised and excited you said yes to the date I didn't think to plan the evening out, sorry."

"Are you kidding? This is great. Actually this is probably the best date I have been on in quite some time." Bella confessed, making my worry melt away and a smile form over my lips.

We finished our meals in silence enjoying the view of the sky up above. Once we ate our fill and talk of having to get up early the next day filled the air, I started the car up and drove us back to Bella's work.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Another installment will come later today. It will be the end of the date. What can I say, I got inspired today. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

I put the brake on and waited for Bella's departure. She looked out the window eyeing her rusty truck that was parked a couple feet away.

I cleared my throat not sure what to do or say, as Bella turned her attention back to me.

Should I kiss her?

Will she think I'm too forward?

Should we make plans to meet again?

"So…" She started, biting down on her lower lip playfully.

"So…" I repeated not sure what to say at that point.

If only Emmett could give me some pointers right now.

Who am I kidding? Emmett would tell me to freaken swallow her whole.

"So…do you want to come back to my place?" Bella asked as she leaned in close to me, her fingers teasingly tracing the v on my v neck shirt.

I wondered if this was another one of her test.

Was she testing my resistance?

Did Bella think all I wanted was her body?

Crap, her body.

I looked down briefly eyeing her over. Her breasts were smashed together in her dress and the way she was leaning forward made it easier to see her matching black bra.

I tried to hide the growing tent in my pants with my hands. Bella gave me a mischief grin knowing the effect she was having on me.

"Uh, do people actually do that on the first date?" I asked taken off guard.

I wanted Bella. There was no doubt in that. I wanted her badly but I wasn't raised that way. I wasn't raised into having one night stands or treating women like pieces of meat.

When I was last in the dating scene, it was proper to wait a while before having sex with a woman, typically, after a month's time of getting to know each other.

"Oh boy, you really are old fashion aren't you?" Bella said amused.

My cheeks grew deep red and I closed my eyes in humiliation. I didn't want Bella to think I was a loser but maybe I was.

Maybe my respect for women was too high. I respected them for their intelligence as well as their beauty.

I guess being raised by my mother while my father fled the scene deepen my horizons on women and men.

My father leaving my mother and I for a young bimbo helped me opened my eyes to how disgusting a man could become, choosing his dick over vows and family.

My mother taught me to be respectful of women, to appreciate all they are worth.

Bella snickered and pulled one of my hands away from my tented crotch, giving it a light squeeze.

"Don't be embarrassed, I actually think it's kind of sweet." She said, causing me to reopen my eyes in shock.

Bella smiled at me before continuing.

"I didn't know guys like you existed."

I gulped nervously as she leaned in closer and closer until our lips barely brushed.

"Kiss me." I heard her whisper against my mouth.

She didn't have to ask me twice. I brought my hands up to her face, caressing both her cheeks with my thumbs. I gazed into her lustful, excited eyes before closing my eye lids and pulling her face to mine. Our lips met in a light, sweet kiss. Bella sighed and sagged into my embrace.

Her lips were just as perfect as I had imagined them to be. They were soft, warm and tasty.

Bella parted the kiss and gave me a killer smile that light up her whole face.

"I get to pick where we go on the next date, deal?" She asked.

My confidence went through the roof at her remark. She wanted another date. I wasn't the worst date ever after all.

"Deal." I agreed.

Bella leaned over me once more. I thought maybe she was going in for another kiss until I felt her hand caress the side of my pants. I froze in my spot and watched her hands curiously as they started to pat the side of my jeans.

I gasp in shock as I felt one of Bella's hands enter one of my pockets. I started to squirm away from her touch. Her palm was so close to touching my hard on.

Finally her hand emerged with a device in her hand, my cell. I worked on controlling my ever growing problem trying to think of anything none arousing as Bella keyed her number into my phone.

Once she finished she toss my cell back to me.

I watched Bella with her hands full of roses stroll over to her truck.

Once she was gone I looked down at my cell to view her number. I smiled at what I saw.

Instead of just writing her number under her name she typed it under _My Bella_.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> So what do you guys think so far? Did you like Edward's date idea? ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Though I was tempted to call Bella as soon as I got home from our date, I didn't want to sound desperate. I knew the usual amount of time to wait before calling a lady was a week but I couldn't wait that long.

I lasted two whole, long days before picking up the phone and dialing her number.

After talking to _my Bella_ on the phone, we made plans, or should I say she made plans for our next date. She wouldn't tell me where we were going, just to wear something light and comfortable to move in.

The mystery of it all, made it that much more exciting. I couldn't wait to see what Bella had planned. More importantly, I couldn't wait to see her again.

I had Bella's lips on my mind since we last parted ways and I couldn't wait for the chance to kiss her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: You won't believe my luck. After getting hurt by a cat two months ago and recently getting a really bad muscle pull in my upper leg. I got hurt yet again, this time a dog bite. My luck has really been shitty lately. I'm hoping third times a charm. Maybe now I reached my hurt quota for the year. Anyway, I doubt you care about that, but I just wanted to inform you guys that, even though I'm hurt, I had to update this story. I'm that dedicated to my stories. So I hope you enjoy! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Bella walked over to my car looking cute as ever. Her hair was pulled back in pony tail. She was wearing a plain white tang top which showed off her perky breast. A mid length, flirty, black ruffled skirt with a slit on the side covered her legs and black heels completed her look.

She gave me a smile as she entered the car.

"You ready for the fun to begin?" Bella asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah, just tell me where we're going and I'll start the car."

"It's just a couple blocks up the road, a night club called Blackout. I figured it might be kind of nice to have a change of scenery, you can dance right?" She asked as I started to drive in the direction she gave me.

"Dance? Uh...yeah, of course, who doesn't know how to dance now a days?" I said with a nervous laugh.

Bella's eyes filled up with excitement as we got closer to our destination.

The truth was I never danced before, with another person anyway. I knew the basic side to side step dance but that was it. I wasn't much of a dancer.

Dancing was for people who were fun, loose, and easygoing. I was stiff, boring and a workaholic.

* * *

><p>Bella led me inside the club and onto the dance floor.<p>

"Come on, let's see your moves." She demanded as she started to dance circles around me.

I gulped nervously, feeling like an idiot as I slowly began to move my feet from side to side.

"Edward, you're too tense, loosen up your hips." Bella instructed, placing her hands on my waist and began to sway my hips to the beat of the music.

I watched on edge as her body moved closer and closer to mine, until our bodies were smashed together and we were moving to the rhythm of the music.

All it took was a couple of shifts from Bella's hips to make my dick jerk with excitement.

I bit my lip trying to stay calm as she continued to rub her body into mine.

**Don't get excited, don't get excited.**

I had to keep telling myself, watching Bella's harden nipples clear in my view site and feeling her lower half rub against my own.

My body was overheating and if Bella didn't stop soon I wasn't going to be able to contain myself.


	18. Chapter 18

My khaki pants were growing warm from all the friction of our bodies rubbing against each other. It was starting to hurt as well with my dick pressed up beside the zipper of my slacks, straining to be released from its restricted hold.

I gentle pulled away from Bella's hold and told her I had to use the bathroom. She didn't give it a second thought before nodding in response.

I slowly made my way through the crowds of people, shuffling towards the restrooms, trying my best not to make my vulnerable state obvious to others.

* * *

><p>Once inside, I slid my zipper down, giving my boxer covered dick more room to breathe. I sighed in relief, leaning my forehead against the wall of the stall. I closed my eyes and searched my brain from something unpleasant, to help deflate my growing problem.<p>

The first thing that came to my mind was Emmett's bulky and hairy form wearing a yellow polka a dot bikini. The mental image not only killed my excitement, it made me want to gag. I swear the thought was going to scar me for life. I just kept thinking of that well known song.

"She wore an itsy, bitsy, tennie, weenie, yellow polka a dot bikini."

Except, Emmett large form took the place of an attractive women.

I was now set. If I ever felt myself getting excited around Bella again, all I had to do was think of that catchy jingle and Emmett would pop into my head and my arousal would drop.

I shook the disturbing images out of my head and zipped my pants back up, making my way out of the restroom.

* * *

><p>I returned back into the club scene only to find Bella dancing up a storm with another guy. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous noticing she was grinding against the stranger just as she danced with me not so long ago.<p>

**Maybe she doesn't feel the same as I do.**

**Maybe she is just a tease.**

**Maybe she just likes to dance, dance dirty that is.**

Bella caught sight of me, gave me a big smile and waved me back over.


	19. Chapter 19

I cautiously made my way back over to the dance floor. I wasn't sure if I should wait for the song to end or if I should barged over, demanding the guy remove his paws off of Bella.

Bella glanced over in my direction again, a look of alarm washed over her features and she mouthed for me to help her when I didn't move. It was then I realized the man she was dancing with was an unwelcomed one.

I confidently strolled over and tapped the guy on the shoulder. He was lost in his own little world, grinning like an idiot and moving Bella's hips eagerly with his own, trying to match the beat of the music, but it was clear the man was totally uncoordinated and dancing to his own beat.

"Excuse me; I'll take my dance partner back now." I stated, removing the man's hands before cutting in and bringing Bella's body next to mine, away from any drunk perverts.

The man huffed annoyed but didn't say anything when Bella showed no objections, heading back to where ever it was he came from.

"Thanks, that guy came out of nowhere. I had my back to him and I thought it was you at first and then when I turned around and realized it wasn't you, I tried to nicely tell him I was with someone, but he wouldn't listen." Bella voiced placing her hands around my neck as we move side to side with the slow beats that filled the club.

"**I was with someone."**

**I'm that someone.**

I lit up at her words. I was important to her.

Bella's eyes where zoomed in on mine. The way she was looking at me, if she didn't stop soon, I wasn't going to be accountable for my actions.

"Come on, it's a little stuffy in here, let's get some air." I said detaching her hands from my neck and leading her out into the night air.

* * *

><p>I breathed a sigh of relief as some fresh air blew in my direction, cooling my heated body as well as heated thoughts. Bella shivered and rubbed her arms as we walked.<p>

"Are you cold, you want my jacket?" I asked, taking off the extra piece of clothing.

"No, I'm okay." Bella lied, rubbing her hands together to get some warmth.

The action caused her chest to shake and my eye couldn't help but notice her harden nipples once more, begging for attention. My mouth watered and I took a gulp looking away.

"No, I insisted, you're freezing." I claimed draping the jacket over her shoulders.

I looked away as she fully put in on.

**Yellow bikini, yellow bikini.**

**Great, now all I'm thinking about is Bella in a yellow bikini with her harden nipples.**

**Shit! **

I could feel a jerk down below.

**Not now, down boy!**

**Emmett in a yellow bikini, Emmett naked.**

Like magic, that did the treat, I felt a shiver run down my spine at the disturbing thought.

**I won't want sex for months now.**

"So, tell me about your ex?" Bella suddenly said, bringing me back into conversation.

"My ex, uh… what do you want to know?" I asked uncomfortably.

Talk about a fun runnier, the last thing I wanted to talk about, much less think about, was my ex.

"Well, how did you meet, how was your relationship and how did it end?" Bella clarified.

"My ex, Tanya, was a daughter of one of my parent's longtime friends. We went to the same high school and we both came from money. Our families thought we would be the perfect match." I said, as we continued walking down the sidewalk with just the glow of the street lights and moon to guide us.

"Wait, so you guys didn't care for each other?" Bella asked, scrunching her face up in confusion.

"No, not really. Tanya was a pretty girl and she knew it. She caught many eyes with her strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and model figure, but there was no chemistry between us. I think we both knew it was never going to work, but we tried just to please our parents. Well, I tried anyway.

Whatever Tanya needed I would get her, when she needed me, I would be there. As messed up as it might sound, over time my feelings grew for Tanya. She was the first serious girlfriend I have ever had and the crazy part is our relationship wasn't even real. I realized later on that Tanya was using me for my money and connections. She didn't care about me, she was a superficial bitch.

She didn't like me touching her affectionately, always complaining I would ruin her outfit or her hairdo. It was like in her eyes, I wasn't good enough for her. After I went away for college I broke all ties with her and the last I heard, she is chasing after an older, wealthy man."

"Wow, that crazy."

"Okay, I went, now it's your turn?" I announced turning to face Bella.

She hesitated with her words and began to play with my jacket, pulling on the adjustment strings on either of the hoodie, up and down, up and down, she moved the ropes as she thought of what to say.

Something told me, I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.


	20. Chapter 20

"Well, I had many failed relationship. A lot of guys see strippers as easy women. I've had men come and promise me the world, lots of bullshit lies I was naïve enough at the time to believe. I later found out all these men I once dated were either already married or dating someone else. They just wanted me for a good time on the side. I'm not a home wrecker and I never will be.

My most recent relationship one was with my ex, Jacob. I met him at work. He was there for a guy's night with his friends. He was actually the first guy that showed some respect for me and he was single. It was a month later that I realized Jacob wasn't the Mr. Wonderful I presumed him to be. I found out that Jacob had a hot temper, jealous man that had control issues.

He was jealous of all my guy friends and wouldn't let me hang out with them anymore. He would get insanely mad if we were out somewhere and a guy just glanced at me. He would get in their face, yelling and screaming that I was his and they had no right to look at me, talk to me or even think about me.

It scared me; I thought if this is how he acts when a complete stranger angers him, what would he do to me if I ever upset him?

Jacob claimed he never touched a woman in vain or against her will, he was against physical abusive.

He allowed me to do my job without issues but if I was planning on going out anywhere I had to tell him where, when and who with. I felt like I was dating a drill sergeant and I were in boot camp or something. He was so possessive.

It was quite creepy and I started to get paranoid, worried I might make a mistake and upset the monster Jacob became. I was a prisoner in a controlling, verbally abusive relationship. I had to get out before it turned physical for my sake and for others.

I broke up with Jacob a week later and I haven't seen him in over three months. Last I heard, a more recent girlfriend of his put a restraining order on him for beating up a guy he thought was hitting on his girlfriend, it turns out the guy was the girl's brother. Crazy world huh?"

"Wow, and I thought my relationship was bad." I voiced, causing Bella to chuckle.

"No, I'm afraid I win that category but who knows, you might just win most improved." She teased with a small smile.

I stopped in my spot completely awe stuck by her beauty. Even in a hoodie she looked breath taking. The glow of the street lights hit her form just right, emphasizing her womanly curves.

"What?" She asked curiously.

Her eyes twinkled in the light as I step closer and closer to her, until our face where just inches apart.

"You're beautiful; you do realize that, don't you?" I praised, making her cheek flush with color.

I brought my hands up rubbing her pink cheeks, lovingly the way every time I looked into her eyes I could see bits of her soul.

"Bella… I…"

Bella shushed me, closing the gap between us, pressing her soft lips against mine. I loved the taste of her mouth, I loved the touch of her soft skin, and I loved the weight of her body nestled up beside mine.

I loved… fuck… I loved everything about her.

I felt like a man possessed as I tighten my grip on her waist and pulled her closer, feeling all of her. We moaned simultaneously in the kiss. I couldn't get enough of her; I just wanted more and more.

I felt like a cage animal about to break free. I didn't want to scare Bella off with my sexually urges, I didn't want her to think all I wanted was sex but I had to have her.

I was about to ask if she wanted to go back to my place when she broke the kiss, completely dazed.

"Wow that was, wow." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah." I dumbly replied.

"Well, we should probably head back, it's getting late." Bella stated looking up at the darken sky.

I nodded in agreement and took her hand in mine as we started walking to the parking lot.

I stopped short, causing Bella to be yanked back by our connected hands. She gave me a confused look as I fought with myself on what to say.

"Bella, I know this is a little early and all, considering this is only our second date and we still have lots to learn about each other and all but… I don't know, I really like you… a lot, and you can totally shoot me down, but...well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to… do you want to come back to my place tonight?"

**Oh, that was smooth.**

**What happened to resistance?**

**Emmett in the yellow bikini?**

**Fuck it, I want her…badly.**

Bella was quiet for a while; a shock look covered her features.

**Shit, I probably scared her off.**

**Good call dumbass.**

I was about to retract my previous statement when I saw Bella shock wear off and a mischief smile take its place.

"I thought you were never going to ask."


	21. Chapter 21

I turned the knob on my bedroom door with Bella on my tail. I had just given her the grand tour of my house and I was seconds away from letting her in my room so we could get to know each other a little better in the sex department.

Suddenly something occurred to me, what if Bella thought we were going to have a one night stand?

I wanted Bella's mind, body and soul; I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. I wanted the first time we had sex to mean something; I didn't want it to just be casual sex, two people blowing off sexual steam.

"Wait, maybe we're rushing this whole thing, maybe we should slow down a bit. I mean, after all we only been on two dates." I said stirring away from my bedroom and moved over to lean against the stair railing.

Bella looked stunned to say the least; something told me she wasn't used to being turned down sexually. I didn't want her to think I was rejecting her. I would never do that. She was perfect. She had to know that, right?

"Edward, I… I haven't had the best luck with guys. I'm a little wary with serious relationships. I like you; I do, so why ruin a good thing? Can't we just have a great sex filled night and go from there?"

"Bella, I'm not a one night stand kind of guy and I can't hide my feelings, I don't want to. I felt this spark with you the first time I saw you, it was like lightning struck and suddenly everything became clear. You're it; you're the girl I have been looking for my whole life." I confessed.

Bella seemed panicked and uncomfortable with my honesty, her eyes grow like saucers and she started to fidget with her hands.

"You felt it too that night, didn't you?" I asked eagerly, hoping she would say yes and ease my fears.

"Edward, you're a great guy but I think you're taking this too far too fast. I mean, we only known each other for what, a week and half? And your already taking commitment and destiny." She lectured, rolling her eyes at the word destiny as if she didn't believe in faith.

I frowned; feeling worse than I did the day I found out Tanya was using me.

"Edward, when you asked me back here, I thought we were both on the same page. All I can give you right now, in fact, all I want right now is an easy, fun, sex base relationship. I'm not ready for anything else. I'm sorry, I don't think this is going to work, judging by the way you act, the things you just said and that look on your face, I take it your clearly the committed type.

It was a mistake coming here, I should head home. I'm sorry if I lead you on in anyway, you're actually a pretty decent guy. I'm sure you'll make some girl really happy." She claimed with a small smile before turning around, making her way to the stair steps.

"Wait, Bella, please don't go. I… I'm sorry; sometimes I talk before thinking things through. I shouldn't have said all of that. I know we just met and I really like you. I don't want to lose you over something as little as a fear of commitment." I said not believing my own words.

"I never tried a meaningless relationship before, but if that's what it takes to keep you, I will try." I voiced determinedly.

"Edward, you shouldn't have to go out of your way…"

"Oh, but I want to. Besides, I would be lying if I didn't say sex with you tonight wasn't on my mind. I wanted to respect you and everything but if you're open to it being just that, than who am I to argue with an angel like you." I reasoned.

"Okay, if we're going to does this, there are some rules you have to follow." Bella demanded.

"Rule number one, stop with the terms of endearment, it makes this seem like it's more than it actually is. We can only call each other by our names, so for now on, it's Bella or Bell."

"Okay fine, have it your way." I said grabbing her hand and placing it in mine.

She quickly yanked her hand away and gave me a stern look.

"Number two, no more hand holding, that's was couple do and were not one. So stop it." She said sounding irritated at the thought.

My frown deepened before nodding in acceptance.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, no jealously and no attachment of any kind other than friendship is allowed."

"Okay." I said gloomily.

"Now, wipe that frown off your face and you come over here and kiss me already." Bella demanded.

A small smile formed on my lips as our mouths met.

I had to find a way to make Bella fall for me. I was sure she felt the same as me, she was just scared.

I promised myself I would make it my mission to show her just how good a committed relationship with me could be. I just have to figure how I was going to do it without breaking her rules. I had to figure out how to steal Bella's heart.


	22. Chapter 22

Bella and I were making out heavily on my bed. I was on top of her, careful not to put too much of my weight on her delicate form. Our legs were tangled. My hands were gently holding her face, bringing her lips as closer as possible to mine. Bella's hands stayed on my back, pressing as much of my weight into her as she could.

It was like we couldn't get enough of each other.

I opened my eyes through the kiss, glimpsing at Bella's beauty, her hair was flowing across the pillow beneath her, her eyes closed, her lips, pink and swollen from our actions.

My eyes traveled lower and lower till they reach her perky, shirt covered breast. My hands slid down Bella's face and pass her shoulders until they hit fabric. They moved slowly and hesitantly down coming to rest upon two round peaks.

Bella moaned in the kiss, pushing her chest out, encouraging my hands to explore.

I smirked as our lips parted, glad she accepted my touches and began to cup, rub and test out different pressure points in Bella's sensitive skin, curious and eager to see what she liked.

I toyed with Bella's harden nipples through her shirt, pulling and twisting on the aroused, swollen bumps of skin. She squirmed, whimpered and let out gasps of air under my touch. Then she said the most beautiful word ever, my name.

"Mmm, Edward."

It wasn't that she said my name, it was the way she said it, full of passion, anticipation and trust. It was beautiful to see what I was doing to her, to know I could pleasure Bella so.

I was about to remove Bella's shirt for better access when suddenly a loud bang from downstairs could be heard.

Bella's eyes popped open at the noise and she lifted her head off the bed, fully alert.

"What was that?" Bella asked panicked.

"What was what?" I replied, too focused on her and where we were headed to worry about the strange sounds coming from my home.

Bella gave me a distrusting look, scooting away from me, leaving me confused and a little hurt.

"Does someone else live here?" She asked suspiciously.

"Not that I'm aware of."

Seeing Bella's nervousness I got off the bed to investigate. I picked up a baseball bat I kept by my bed for intruders and made my way out the bedroom door with Bella a few feet behind me.

I just kept it as a safety belt hoping to never need it. I was kind of a big wimp when it came to hero's work.

I was the guy who would call the cops and wait for them to take control. I wasn't the brave, reckless hero type. I valued my life too much to do anything that stupid.

I didn't want Bella to think I was a wimp though.

Once pass the creaky stairs, I headed towards the kitchen where the noise happened to be coming from. I told Bella to take cover behind the door as I proceeded towards a large dark figure hovering over my fridge.

I held the bat up ready to swing when the person turned to face my direction. I yelled in surprise as did the burglar. Before I could think to swing the bat, the figured moved passed me and the lights of the kitchen turned on.

I looked up to find no other than Emmett standing by the light switch with a pint of ice cream in his hand.

"Jesus Emmett, you scared the hell out of me! I thought you were a robber. I could have killed you!" I expressed lowering the bat.

"Yeah, I doubt that." He replied, letting out a chuckle.

"Well, what are you doing here?" I asked annoyed, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Relax Edward; don't get your panties in a bunch. Rose was craving some ice cream and your house is closer than the store is, so I figured I would drop by and see if you have any." He claimed, going back over to the freezer and sticking his head inside.

"Emmett, you make no sense."

"I make perfect sense… damn."

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"You're out of Double Chocolate Chuck. Rose loves that kind. I guess I'll have to go with plain vanilla and hope she doesn't complain." He voiced closing the freezer.

"You know, you could actually just go to the store. It's only ten minutes from here."

"This late at night, are you crazy? Rose is lucky I went this far. I was having the best sleep too."

"Sorry to hear that but…"

"What? What is your prob…?"

I looked back to see Bella came out of hiding.

"Oh, hello, I'm Emmett and you are?" He said putting on the charm.

"Bella."

"Oh Bella." A huge smirk covered his lips.

"Couldn't stay away huh?" He teased.

"And you couldn't keep your big lips shut, could you?" I said, trying to push his large form towards the back door.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. I can take a hint. Well, it was nice to meet you Bella, excuse me; I have a hungry, hormonal wife to attend to. Carry on." He voiced before closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about my friend."

"Don't worry about it, come on." Bella said leading the way back to my room.


	23. Chapter 23

I was speechless as I entered my room to find Bella topless, lying on her stomach across my bed, wearing only a black thong and a mischief smirk.

"Someone's a little over dressed." She said giving me seductive eyes.

I made quick work of my shirt and stopped in front of Bella's spread out form. Before I could say anything she sat up on her knees and pulled me down on the bed.

I was astonished how strong she was and how fast she could move.

One minute she was next to me, the next she was straddling me.

"You have protection right?" Bella asked as she started to unzip my jeans.

"What? Uh… yeah, in the top drawer." I answered, baffled by her hurried way.

**What's the rush?**

Bella move off me and searched wildly through my top drawer for condoms.

"Found them." She expressed excitedly before coming back over to straddle my waist.

The next thing I knew Bella was riding me like a bull rider in a rodeo. My dick loved it but I couldn't get into it.

I had a breath taking, naked women on top of me, taking control and I wasn't feeling it, emotionally.

**Where did my angel go?**

We weren't connected. I wanted Bella to just open her eyes, look down and acknowledge me just once. I felt used and alone. I felt like I was a play toy not a person in that moment.

Bella was in her own little world and I was left out.

Sure there were moans from both our lips and we both came in the end, but something was missing.

Bella immediately removed herself from me and looked out in the distance after she reached her climax.

"Mind if I use your shower before I go?"

"Go? You're leaving, so soon?"

**I thought girls like to cuddle or reflect on their experience, not ignore it completely?**

"Yeah, I have a big day tomorrow, lots to do." Bella replied.

"Umm… yeah, sure."

"Thanks." She said picking up her clothes off the ground and heading into the bathroom.

Bella came back fifteen minutes later wet, clean and fully dressed.

"Excuse me for saying this Bella but what just happened?"

She gave me an amused look and chuckled.

"I believe it's called sex Edward."

"You know what I mean. Why are you being so distance right now? I felt closer to you when we were just making out or talking on our date than during sex."

"Edward this is what a sex relationship is about, no strings attached, no emotions, just getting off on each other. If you don't like it than we can end this right now."

"No, I don't want to lose yo… I mean, I don't want to end our arrangement."

"Okay fine, I get out at twelve a.m. tomorrow. If your still up and horny give me a call, otherwise I'll see you when I see you."

I frowned at her words causing her smile to fall as well.

"Don't frown, god, you make me seem like I'm stealing your innocence away and I know you have had experience in the sack. So stop acting like the victim. Stop thinking all together and just act." She lectured, giving me a peck on the cheek and a squeeze on my dick.

I moaned reluctantly and she smirked.

"See you tomorrow, don't worry about driving me back. I'll call a cab." She said before walking out.


	24. Chapter 24

I sat behind my desk completely thrown off by Bella's odd behavior the night before. I couldn't figure out what happened to make her react so coldly. One minute we were on the same level, making out and things were getting hot in heavy and then, it was like a one eighty.

It seemed like everything changed as soon as Emmett came over.

I kept going over the conversation in my head for clues into Bella's swift attitude change, but I couldn't find anything that would make her react that way.

Emmett talked about my cousin and her moods swings and tried to put on the charm when he met Bella. Then, he let it slip out that I talked about her to him before.

**Is that what freaked Bella out?**

**That I told a friend about her?**

**That seems like an odd reason to change your attitude like that. Then again, she is used to clingy guys, like her ex Jacob.**

**Maybe she's afraid I'm too attached to her already.**

**Maybe I should keep my distance and not go to the club tonight?**

**Or maybe I should just be cold and standoffish like she was, give her a taste of her own medicine sort of speak. **

"Edward. Edward! Are you going deaf now?"

I jumped at the sound of my secretary voice. I looked up to see her giving me an annoyed look, the same look she had been giving me all day.

I had been pretty out of it all day, daydreaming. Too busy worrying about Bella than doing my job.

"What?" I asked taken back by her demeanor.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Answer what?" I questioned, trying to come back to reality and the fact I was still at work and had a job to do.

"Your phone has been going off repeatedly for the last ten minutes." She said gesturing to the ringing device on my desk.

"Oh." I expressed before picking up my phone and placing it by my ear.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Edward, where the hell have you been? I have been calling you nonstop." Emmett claimed.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I got sidetrack, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing really, your cousin just going into labor is all."

"What, she is?"

"Yes, now get your ass down here and help me out. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing and every time I try to help, Rose is yelling for me, telling me I doing it wrong. I need help, NOW!" Emmett voice frazzled.

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Don't kill me, I know there is not much happening here, but I'm losing interest and ideas. I have some ideas but not enough to make chapters. I'm trying to get myself over this hurdle. Hopefully my inspiration will come back soon.


	25. Chapter 25

I'm taking a break from writing. I'm sorry all. I never thought I would be the kind of person to do this. However, I have a lot going on in my life at the moment. Writing is just not important to me at the moment. I'll have to wait and see if/ when it comes back. Right now, I need to focus on my real life. I hope you all understand and I appreciate all your support through my stories. I hope to return and finish them one day. Thanks again, Lisa.


	26. Chapter 26

I got to the hospital just in time to become errand boy, If Rose wanted a glass of water, ice cubes to suck on, someone to dab the sweat from her forehead or scratch an itch she couldn't get, I had the lovely task of doing it.

Emmett's job was to hold Rose's hand, remind her how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her, basically worship her as if she was some god damn princess.

He said anything he had to distract her from the pain, because when he wasn't doing a good enough job, we heard about. Rose would start screeching in agony and shout for drugs, anything to get rid of the pain and then she would go off on me for being late to her son's birth or criticize me.

**Good old Rosalie.**

By the time she was 9 millimeters I had a killer headache, my head was pounding and I was frustrated as hell. I wasn't sure how long I could deal with my bitch of a cousin in her time of need.

I pretended to have to use the bathroom and made a quick escape.

I breathed in a sigh of relief once I reached the quiet, calm halls of the hospital.

Then I saw her.

"Bella?"

"Edward…umm…hey, what brings you here?" she asked fidgeting with her hands, showing her nervousness.

"My cousin is in labor."

"Oh, wow, congratulations."

"What about you, why are you here Bella? Is everything okay?" I asked concerned, taking a couple steps closer.

"Umm, I'm fine… I was ah…"

"Miss Swan you can see your daughter now." A nurse behind the counter announced.

I froze in my spot still stuck on the word DAUGHTER.

Bella looked like a deer in headlights; obviously this was not something she wanted me to know about her.

She struggled with what to say as did I.

**She has a daughter, since when?**

**Why didn't she tell me this before?**

It was as if I didn't know Bella at all. I wondered what else she could have been keeping from me.

"Edward, where have you been? Rose is about to have the baby and you play a disappearing act on us." Emmett stressed.

"I had to use the bathroom Em."

"It does not take that long to use the bathroom, next you're going to tell me you got lost."

"Well, no. I ran into Bella. You remember Bella right?" I said gesturing to where Bella once stood, realizing she left when I wasn't looking.

"Nice try, now come on, I need you. I can't do this on my own man." Emmett whined holding the door open for me to reenter. Rose's lovely screams filled the air.


	27. Chapter 27

I watched from the sidelines as Emmett and my cousin shared their first moments with their son.

I congratulated the pair and held my second cousin in my arms who looked more like my cousin then Emmett, before returning him to his owners and headed out to give the new parents some alone time.

I reentered the hospital halls which were now bare. It was early morning only a couple of staff members were left from last night's large crowd.

I had hoped to catch Bella again but that didn't happen.

I left the hospital wanting answers. I drove through the early morning hours hoping to catch Bella at work.

However as I drove up to "Nobody's Angels" I noticed Bella's run down truck was nowhere to be seen.

There were a couple of cars still around. I got out of my car and headed inside on a mission.

"We're closed sir." A middle aged guy said coming out from a back room.

"I'm looking for someone, perhaps you could help me. Her names Bella Swan, I believe she works here."

"Bella, sure, she works here. She is not here though; she had a family issue and couldn't work today." The man explained.

"Would you happen to know where she lives?"

"Yeah, but that's private information. I can't just give that out, to a stranger." He stressed.

"Well, I'm not a stranger. Bella and I are rather close, if that helps any."

"No, it doesn't. Besides, if you're so close, why don't you know where she lives already?" He questioned.

"Listen, I don't have time for this twenty questions game. It's important I get in contact with her. Now are you going to help me or not?" I voiced irritated.

"You want to get in contact with her; she works here Monday- Friday. Her time changes everyone in a while but for the most part it's from nine to two, come back then."

I let out a huff before taking out my wallet. The guy finally showed some interest as I took out a fifty dollar bill.

"What's her address?" I asked extending the bill out to him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Note: I'M NOT SURE IF IM OFFICALLY BACK YET BUT I HAD THIS CHP ALREADY DONE SO I FIGURED I WOULD POST IT. I'LL TRY TO COME BACK AS SOON AS I CAN BUT WITH THE HOILDAYS AND WORK IT WILL BE A CHALLENGE.**

* * *

><p>The directions I got took me to the poorer side of town. The side I usually tried to avoid at all cost.<p>

Violence crimes and robberies were well known around the area. Many gangs and crooks lived nearby, or so news casters said. According to late breaking news it was not the best place to live.

I made sure my doors were locked and my windows were rolled up as I drove down the lower-class neighborhood.

I must have gone down five different streets, read twenty different addresses till I came across the right one.

I parked my expensive car on the grass and looked both ways for any potential crooks nearby before locking my car door and proceeding to an old, small house.

I double checked the address as I got up to the door making sure I had the right house.

My uncertainty was removed when I noticed Bella's big, red truck in the drive way.

I gave a loud knock and turned to keep an eye on my car as I waiting for a reply.

I watched nervously as a group on young teens pass by admiring my expensive taste. I let out a breath of relief as they continued down the road on their way.

When the coast was cleared I turned back around to the front door opening.

When the door fully opened I was met with darkness. My eyes traveled down to be met with a little brown hair girl with blue eyes, wearing pink pajamas. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face at her natural cuteness.

"Hi, I'm Edward, and you are?"

"Mommy said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Yes, that is wise advice to follow, uh… is your mommy home?"

"No." She said with a sad pout on her face.

"Maggie, who's at the door?" Bella called from inside.

"A stranger." She said shutting the door on me.

"Maggie, that's not nice, where are your manners? I'll take care of this, now go to bed, its pass your bedtime and your babysitter will be here any minute now." I heard Bella discuss behind the closed door.

The door reopened a moment later and I was met with stripper shoes, fishnet stockings, a long black overcoat and a heavy making up wearing Bella. Her eyes widened as she realized it was me.

"Edward, what are you doing here, How do you know where I live?" She asked alarmed.

"I asked one of your coworkers where I could find you."

"Oh, how lovely, their just give out personal information to anyone now a days." She complained.

"Anyone?" I repeated a little offended by her choice of words.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way Edward. Ummm… how's your cousin doing, did she deliver okay?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, everything went fine and she had a healthy little boy."

"That's great. So… are you going to tell me why you're here?" She asked, looking over my shoulder at my car.

"Why didn't tell me you had a daughter Bella?"

"Edward, Maggie is not my daughter."

"What? But at the hospital the nurse said…"

"I know, I…uh… it's a long story." She hesitated.

"I have time."

"Maggie is my niece. I haven't had the easiest life. My dad was never in the picture and my mom used to blame my older sister and me for him leaving. She turned to alcohol to deal with her depression.

I was twelve and my sister was fifteen when my mom thought we were old enough to take care of ourselves and left us on our own. My sister, Katie had to take the role as mother to me and herself.

At twenty one my sister had a decent job, found the man of her dreams, married him and had a baby with him. I was still in school and was planning to go to college. Things seemed to be looking up. Then one night there was a car accident. My sister and her husband both died that night. My niece was the only survivor.

Since then I had to grow up beyond my years and taken care of my sister's daughter as if she was my own, so she doesn't get taken away from me. She the reason I strip. I have friends sit for her when I work and I told the hospital she was my daughter because they only allow immediate family in the rooms and handle all the medical decisions.

If anyone got whiff she wasn't my real daughter she could be taken from me Edward."


	29. Chapter 29

**Note: **Sorry it took so long to update. I had work, holiday stress and family time and an end of a friendship and my computer had a spyware issue, you name it, I had it, lol. Anyway, enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p>I sat on Bella's squeaky, crème colored, hand me down couch as I took in everything she had just told me.<p>

I couldn't believe the life she had led in such a short time, what little fun she must have had growing up and the lack of trust in people she must have because of it. It suddenly all made since, the mystery behind the brown eyed angel was solved.

The couch sunk in on the side as Bella took a spot next to me.

"Where could he be?" She stressed, biting her lower lip and taping one of her stilettos against the faded carpet.

My eyes locked on Bella's overcoat as it started to open up more and more with every tap her foot. She was wearing a pretty short skirt and it was rising higher and higher with every move of her nervous foot.

If she didn't stop soon I would be able to see her underwear and my control would be out the door. I was already picturing her riding me on the squeaky sofa, her perky breast bouncing in my face while she wore her killer pumps.

I had to shake the images from my head.

I placed a hand on her jumpy knee, causing her foot actions to come to a halt.

She turned towards me questionably.

"He?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he. I asked a girlfriend of mine if she could watch Maggie but she's busy so, I had to go with plan b and I asked this guy who lives down the road. He has his own kids around Maggie's age and knows a thing or two about kids." She explained.

**I don't like that Maggie's babysitter is a he, I don't like that he isn't Bella's first pick either, as if there is something more to it that she isn't telling me.**

"Bella you didn't promise this guy a free lap dance or something, right?"

She shot my daggers, suddenly looking offended I would think such a thing and got up and walked to the farthest side of the room.

I was on my feet in a couple of seconds trailing after her. It was amazing how whipped I was.

Bella stood with her back to me, looking out the living room window.

**I want to protect Bella; she seemed too sweet and pure to be corrupted by today's world. I want to keep her safe and be there for her, however she needed me.**

**I just want her to need me. **

"I'm sorry Bella; I didn't mean it as if you were cheap. You're not, I know you're not. You're a beautiful, smart, caring woman and I just don't want to see you get taken advantage of." I said, gently placing a hand on the back of her shoulder in comfort.

Bella tense at first and then relaxed letting out a sigh.

"A date." She mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"A date, he just wanted a date with me." She answered.

I grabbed a hold of her shoulder and spun her around to face me.

"Bella, do you even like him?" I asked, silently hoping she would say no.

Instead, she gave me a shrug.

"I don't know. I don't really know him. It's kind of hard to judge a person before you know them."

I gave a nod in response and lowered my hands from her shoulders down to my sides.

"It doesn't matter anyway; it doesn't look like he's coming. I guess I'm going to have to call work and tell them I can't come." She said disappointedly picking up her house to dial her work.

Suddenly an idea popped in my head, I grabbed the phone from Bella and ended the call.

"Hey, what are y…?"

"Bella, why don't I watch Maggie for you?"

"Edward, have you ever taken care of a child before?" She asked doubtful.

"Well, no, but I will pretty soon with my cousin's baby right? So this will be good practice." I claimed.

"What if something goes wrong?" Bella asked still unsure.

"Everything will be fine Bella. Maggie is asleep and all I have to do is keep an eye on her, it's a piece of cake."

"I don't know."

"If I have any questions or concerns I'll call you okay? Have a little faith Bella."

A slow smile spread across her face.

"And what do you get out of this?"

"I told you, experience and I get to help a friend in need."

Without saying a word, Bella walked over to me and leaned in, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks friend." She said before heading out the door off to work.

"No problem, friend." I mutter to myself, feeling a little bittersweet.

I watched as Bella pulled out of the drive way, making sure she got out okay.

"What are you still doing here?" A little groggily voice said from across the room.

I looked over to find a pair of sleepy eyes, messy bed hair, a teddy bear and a bright pink pajama jumpsuit.

"Pink huh?"

Maggie's eyes widened in excitement.

"Uh huh, it's my favorite color."

"Oh yeah, mine's blue."

"Blue, ewe, blues a boys color." She said wrinkling her face in disgust.

"Yeah, so it is. What are you still doing up?" I challenged.

"Potty." She said rubbing her tired eyes.

My eyes widened.

"Oh god, I don't have to help you use the bathroom do I?" I asked alarmed.

"No, I can do it myself but… can, can you read me a story? I can't sleep without a story." Maggie claimed swinging her teddy bear in her arms.

"Yes, that I can do." I said with a smile.


	30. Chapter 30

**Note: **Sorry all for the wait. I had things to do and wasn't in the mood to write and blah, blah, blah. lol. I'm happy with how this chp turned out. Hopefully you agree. Enjoy and don't forget to review! ;)

* * *

><p>Maggie was a trip. She was such a bubbly little thing full of energy and had quite a personality already at her young age. I must have read three and a half children's books before she finally dozed off dreaming of fairy tales and clinging on to her teddy bear.<p>

I quietly tip toed to the door and turned off the main light to her room, leaving the little nightlight on that was next to her bedside giving the pink and white room a nice little glow.

I gave Maggie one last glance watching as her chest rose and fell to the rhythm of her breathing, knowing she was in a deep sleep before quietly closing her bedroom door and headed to the living room.

I watched a little bit of television, looked down at my watch, looked at some pictures of Bella and Maggie together in a family album, looked down at my watch again and went back to watching television before finally dozing off.

* * *

><p>A couples hours later I woke up to the sight of Bella coming through the front door looking exhausted. Her hair was crimped, full of volume and looked like a mess, her heavy eye makeup was smudged from sweat and possibly rubbing her eyes, her once red lipstick was faded and one of her stockings was ripped.<p>

I looked down at my watch it was five thirty in the morning.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked moving into a sitting position on the couch and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Nice hairdo." She said somewhat amused looking at my messy bed hair.

I ran a hand through my wild locks trying to tame the rebellious strains.

"I could say the same to you?" I teased.

Bella let out a heavy sigh and dropped her work bag on the floor.

"Yeah, it's been one of those days, you know?" She replied, placing a hand against the side wall to support herself while she removed her high stripper pumps.

"Yeah, hate those days." I voiced.

"Was Maggie any trouble? I know she can be a bit of a handful when it comes to bedtime, she is so used to my messed up schedule it kind of ruins hers."

"No, not trouble at all, I read her a couple of stories and…"

"Aunt Bella, your home!" Maggie shouted coming out of nowhere and ran over to Bella giving her a hug around her waist, her head rested at Bella's hip level.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early young lady?" Bella asked in a mothering tone.

"I'm hungry." Maggie answered pulling out of the hug.

"Okay sweetie, go sit at the table and I'll make you something." Bella said tiredly, dragging herself over to the fridge to look inside.

She bit her bottom lip in stress and then shut the door with a sigh. She then searched her cabinets high and low.

I peeked over her shoulder to see a jar of half eaten peanut butter, a couple of slices of bread that looked molded and a box of cereal that had about one fourth of cereal left.

Bella looked embarrassed by the fact that I saw how bare her cabinets were and her face turned pink.

"I didn't get a chance to go shopping lately and umm… we usually order out. I'm not the best cook." She explained as if I thought any less of her.

"Bella, it's fine, you don't have to explain it to me." I said gesturing to Maggie who was sitting on her little stool waiting patiently for her meal.

"Maggie, how about some dry cereal with peanut butter? Yum." Bella suggested trying to persuade her.

"For breakfast?" She questioned, scrunching her face up in confusion.

Bella let out a sigh and reached down the middle of her top taking out a stack of ones mixed with five dollar bills and proceeded to count it. She made about fifty bucks.

I couldn't believe she only made fifty buck in five hours. I now knew what Bella was referring to when she said it was one of those days.

I could see the strain on Bella's face, the thought of having to lose her hard earned money so quickly.

I placed my hand on top of hers to stop her.

"Bella put your money away. Let's go out for breakfast, my treat. You can get whatever you want, eggs sausage toast, the works."

"And pancakes?" Maggie asked excitedly.

"Yup, a huge stack of pancakes with syrup."

Maggie excitedly squealed and jumped up from her seat coming over and giving me a death squeeze.

"Hurry, go get ready." I voiced, watching in amusement as Maggie took off moving as fast as her little pink monkey head slippers could take her.

Bella stood in her spot looking at me in shock.

"Come one Bella, go get ready."

"Edward, you don't have to do this."

"Bella it's fine and besides, I want to."

* * *

><p>Maggie got everything she wanted and boy could the girl eat. She had a big glass of chocolate milk with a stack of pancakes with syrup and sported a chocolate milk mustache as she finished eating her meal unaware.<p>

I stuck with coffee, not feeling hungry and poor Bella was out cold, resting her head on my shoulder as she caught a few z's.

I smiled down at her sleeping form and heard giggles coming from the other side of the table. I looked over at Maggie, clearly on a sugar high. Putting a finger to my mouth I gestured for her to let Bella sleep. She gave me a big smile and finished her milk.


	31. Chapter 31

Maggie's sugar high wore off by the time we made it back to Bella's house. I glance in the rear view mirror to find her fast asleep. Her eyes were closed, showing of her long lashes off and her tiny mouth was ajar as she breathed deeply in and out. Her clothed chest rose and sunk with every breath.

Bella was now wide awake in the passenger seat.

I looked her over as we sat in silence. Her hair up in a messy bun, that was now messier from her diner nap. Her face looked flawless with no makeup on. Even with just a green sweater and some black capri pants she looked beautiful.

She turned my way when she felt my stare. She smiled as did I when our eyes met.

"She really is a great kid." I said.

Without a word Bella leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine in a soft kiss. Her lips were gone before I could respond.

"What was that?" I asked, feeling a little fuzzy from the kiss.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for Maggie and me."

"Bella, you don't have to… thank me." I replied, wanting her to know I wasn't expecting anything in return.

Bella's smiled faded and she bit her bottom lip, looking a little nervous.

"Okay, I lied. I just wanted to touch you again." She confessed.

My smile only grew.

"There's nothing wrong with that." I answered and leaned into her wanting her lips back on mine.

Bella's grin came back as she moved forward to meet me halfway. Our lips just brushed as my cell went off, ruining the precious moment.

We parted ways as I looked down at my phone, silently cursing Emmett's name.

"I should go." Bella said opening the car door and getting out.

"Yeah, I should probably see what Emmett wants." I voiced, watching as Bella scooped up a sleeping Maggie in her arms.

"Bye, it was fun." She claimed, before making her way to the front door with her niece in her hold.

I gave her a wave and made sure they got inside alright before taking off.

* * *

><p>I waited till I was further down the road before picking up my cell and calling Emmett back.<p>

"Dude, where have you been? I've called you four times, four times!" Emmett stressed, with the sound of Damon, my second cousin, crying in the background.

"Emmett calm down, what's going on?"

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on, Rosalie is very tired and cranky and asked me to take care of our son while she caught up on some sleep. Damon has been crying nonstop and we are out of diapers and I don't know which ones to get. God forbid I wake Rose; it would be like hell on wheels. I don't know what I'm doing. You think kids would come with instruction manuals or something."

I snickered in response which clearly was not the right reaction because Emmett started to get offensive.

"You're laughing man? What, this is a big joke to you?"

"Calm down Em, I'm on my way. We'll figure this out, it can't be that complicated."

* * *

><p>"How could this be so complicated?" I questioned, as I stood next to Emmett and his newborn, looking at the number of different brands and sizes of baby diapers.<p>

"I thought one size fit all?" I voiced dumbfounded.

"I know man, so did I and if I screw up on the diapers Rose will never let me hear the end of it."

"Come on, your being a little dramatic don't you think?"

"You obviously don't know your cousin very well."

"No, unfortunately I do. Though it's your first time shopping for the baby Em, you're bound to not know these things. I think she'll let it slide."

"No, Rose will get on my case about not listening to her because she told me what kind of diapers to get."

"Okay, well what kind?"

"I don't know, I wasn't listening?"

"Em, seriously?" I said, giving him a help me out here look.

"Hey, well the game was on when she told me. You can't blame me for that. You know how much I love sports."

"I got an idea." I said before taking off down the aisle. Emmett was right on my tail as I went over to a stock boy.

"Excuse me, what is your most expensive, most popular brand of diapers?"

If I knew one thing about my cousin it was that she was high maintenance, nothing but the best. She wouldn't let her child wear just any diaper.

"That would be pamper's premium cruisers, they were rated #1 by consumer reports."

"Great, now what size would you say we should get for this little guy?" I asked pointing to Damon sitting in his little carrier wrapped around Emmett's chest.

"I don't know man, I just work here. I don't have a kid." The teen lectured.

"Well, I guess I could always buy one of each. He'll need the bigger sizes as he grows." Emmett said, glancing back down the rows of diapers.

"Hold on." I voice, picking up my cell and dialing Bella's number.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice answered.

"Hey Bell, it's Edward, I got a baby question I have to ask you?"

"Okay, umm… I'm not the best at that stuff, my sister took care of Maggie when she was a toddler but I'll try to help."

"Okay, well my friend is trying to get diapers for his new son but we don't know his exact weight and size. You wouldn't happen to know which diapers we should get, would you?"

"Umm…the box should give you a list of ages and the sizes that best fit that age group. So, you should be able to look up his age and see the size they best recommend."

"Thank you Bella, you're a life saver."

Bella let out a giggle before telling me it was no problem and ended our conversation.

Emmett looked hopeful as he waited for the news.

"What did she say?"

"Dude, you have to go by the age of your kid."

"Oh."

We picked out a box of pampers and headed over to the cashier.

"Thank god, the woman usually does the shopping. We, men, are so freaking clueless. If it were our responsibility, we would be here all day and probably get the wrong things." I expressed.

"Ain't that the truth."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Review!


	32. Chapter 32

**Note:** I have a new story out called Lonely Texters. It's an Edward/Bella story and it is based on true events. Please read at least the first couple of chapters, if you're not interested that's fine but I would love to hear what you guys think of it. ;)

* * *

><p>After the diaper incident was over I headed back home not wanting to deal with my cousin's bitchy mood swings. I felt sorry for Emmett. I could tell he wanted to come with me to escape Rosalie a bit longer but unfortunately I had plans to have dinner with my mother and he had to get back to his role as a father and husband.<p>

I cringed at the thought of having dinner with my mom.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my mother dearly and it was great to spend time with her but every time we got together she would try to play matchmaker and set me up with a friend's daughter or put me on the guilt trip of wanting a daughter in law and grandchild before she died.

It was times like these I wished I was seeing someone just to shut my mom up and make her happy.

If only Bella was willing to try a relationship with me. She seemed perfect for me and perfect to me. I just wish she would trust me and take a chance on me. I could see a potential for us to be great as a couple, if only she saw that too.


	33. Chapter 33

Like I had predicted, as soon as dinner started my mother worked her magic; trying to persuade me to go out with a young lady she had met recently at the spa center she goes to. Whom of which she thought would be perfect for me.

I cringed at the very thought.

This was the same women who once thought Tanya would be perfect for me. The girl who broke my heart and used me for her own selfish purposes.

I thought of bringing that very thought up but held my tongue. I knew it would only start trouble and that my mother was only trying to help.

So I stayed quiet and respectful as she described the woman at the spa, down to the freckles on her cheeks.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised by my mom's change in taste for what suited me.

The lady sounded quite like a plain Jane/ girl next door type and was making what I could only assume was minimum wage as a receptionist at the spa treatment center.

It was definitely refreshing for a change. I was sure my mother would try to hook me up with another rich, daughter of a friend.

Another wealthy, spoiled brat who didn't have to work for anything and treated others like shit.

Maybe my mom had learned her lesson since Tanya or maybe she just ran out of rich friends with daughters?

I informed her I wasn't looking for someone at the moment but I would take Leah, as she told me was the girl's name, into consideration if my plans changed.

I thought of telling her of Bella but it would only end in an argument I was sure, once she learned of her profession and her lack of schooling.

My mother always took education and being successful in the business world seriously.

She wanted the best girl for me, as she often told me only the best would do for her baby. I of course would roll my eyes after a comment like that and try not to gag at her sweet sentiment.

I loved my mother dearly and appreciated that she want the best woman for me but sometimes I wondered if she even had a clue what that entitled.

An Educated, successful woman would be great but I also wanted a lady with some personality, that made me laugh, smile and desire her all at the same time.

Knowing she would get nowhere with me changing my mind, my mother swap the subject to her house and told me what she wanted to redecorate. I remained quiet as I listened and ate my plate of food.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Review.


	34. Chapter 34

It was my turn to watch Maggie while Bella worked her magic on the pole to make her daily income. This was the fifth time in a week she had asked me to babysit her niece. Not that it was a bad thing, it thrilled me that Bella trusted me around one of her love ones, considering how closed off she was to everyone.

It wasn't easy though, leaving work at night and heading straight over to Bella's, seeing her pass by and head off to work, never really having a chance to sit and talk.

I spent my nights eating dinner with Maggie and entertaining her with toys and stories then when she was asleep, I would usually watch a little television and pass out on the couch exhausted, till Bella came home then I would head home to get a couple more hours of sleep, shower, change and head off to work to repeat the process all over again the next day.

It was as if I was a slave out of my own free will.

I thought maybe if I showed Bella how good I was with Maggie she would maybe change her mind about me and consider dating me.

My plan to get closer to Maggie was working though my plan to get close to Bella was a bust.

We never hung out anymore and she never saw me and Maggie hanging together to really appreciate our bond.

Though, I was determined to help Bella out even if it killed me, anything to make her life a little easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Review. ;)


	35. Chapter 35

**Note:** Sorry for the wait all. As a gift for being so patience, you guys get a longer than usually chapter. Enjoy, review and Happy Easter! ;)

* * *

><p>I took Maggie to my apartment for a change of pace.<p>

There was a big pool in my gated community that she could use. There was a diving board, a slide and floats provided. A lot of the local kids got a kick out of it.

I figured it would be a nice surprise for Maggie considering Bella did not have a pool of her own and the last time Maggie had been in an actually body of water was about a year ago, at the beach.

I smiled watching Maggie splashing around and giggling with the other kids in the shallow waters.

She spent a good thirty minutes splashing and swimming around.

It made me happy to see her so happy.

She had the biggest smile on her face, so much light in her eyes. That's when I knew I did something right and it felt great to see that. To see how much she was enjoying her time with me.

I called out to Maggie when it was lunch time. She pouted at first not wanting to leave the water but as soon as she saw the plate of peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches with the crust cut off, she rushed over.

Maggie was wearing a towel around her waist and pink, heart shaped sunglasses, as she eagerly bit into her sandwich.

I couldn't believe it when she told me she never had pj sandwiches before. By the looks of it, she was enjoying it very much, with some of the jelly leaking onto her chin.

I smiled amused and grabbed a couple of napkins off the table for her and when I turned back to face her, she began gasping.

My eyes widened and I froze in my spot at her reaction.

"Maggie, Maggie are you okay?" I asked rushing to her side.

She didn't answer, she just kept wheezing and her eyes began to water.

I worked quickly and carried her out of the pool yard and sat her in my car before speeding down the road to get her some help.

It freaked me out because when I looked back at Maggie, her face looked like it was starting to swell.

"Hold on Maggie, We are almost there. I'm going to get you some help. You will be fine. Just hold on."

* * *

><p>I waited forever, pacing up and down the halls to hear of any news on Maggie. It took twenty minutes before the doctor came to find me.<p>

I couldn't be able to forgive myself if something awful ever happened to Maggie. I needed her to be okay.

"How's Maggie, Is she okay?" I asked frantically.

The doctor gave me a small smile, "She's fine. She just had an allergic reaction to something. We got the swelling down and have an oxygen mask on her to help her breath better. We are trying to find out what could have caused the allergies to be able to treat her."

I pulled at the ends of my locks in stress, "I… I don't know what she is allergic to. I didn't even know she had allergies." I said, feeling ashamed for not knowing much on the issue.

"Well, did Maggie eat anything before she had this reaction or touch anything she usually doesn't?"

"Yes. I took her swimming and then I gave her a pj sandwich for lunch. She seemed fine till she was half way into her sandwich."

"Okay, so it's a food allergy then. She could be allergic to peanuts or strawberries, or maybe both. It's quite common. We have test that can be run to see, with your permission as her father that is. You are Maggie's father, correct?"

I didn't even hesitate before answering, "Yes, please fix her, do whatever it takes. I don't care about the cost."

The doctor smiled," I'll do what I can," Before heading back to Maggie.

It suddenly dawned on me. Maggie never had pj sandwiches before because of her allergies. I felt awful not knowing this.

* * *

><p>I called Bella at work and let her know what happened. I told her I had everything under control but she insisted on coming down to the hospital.<p>

I watched as Bella jogs down the hall stressed out, her coat flying open at her quick movements, showing her work attire. Two old ladies in the waiting area looked at her in horror and disgust and began whispering.

"Yeah, I'm a stripper and what?" Bella snapped at them before heading over to me.

"What happened?" She asked, clearly stressed out.

"She had a food allergy attack."

"Strawberries." Bella said.

My eyes widened in surprise, "You knew?"

Bella sighed before continuing, "Yes, she has been allergic to strawberries for as long as I have known."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" I asked, getting a little upset.

"Well, I didn't think you were going to give Maggie strawberries, if I did, I would have said something. In fact, I don't have any strawberries in my house to assure something like this wouldn't happen. How did she even get a hold of strawberries Edward?" She demanded, getting equally as upset.

"I took her to my place to have a change of scenery and get some pool time."

"And who asked you to do that?"

Whoa, Bella calm down, everything is fine. Maggie is fine, okay? There is no need for us to snap at each other."

Bella let out a sigh before the doctor headed over to us.

"Oh, hello Ms. Swan, glad you could join us." The doctor voiced.

"Listen, work is kind of slow right now; can I make money payments over time for this visit today?" Bella stressed.

"Oh, well, your husband already paid." The doctor said gesturing to me.

Seeing the look in Bella eyes I knew I was in trouble.

"My husband?" She repeated, glaring at me.

"Can we see her now?" I asked ignoring Bella's stares.

"Yes."

We both walked in silence to the room. I think Bella was too worried about Maggie to get on my case.

Once we entered the room to a sleeping, healthy Maggie, Bella went over to her bedside, taking a seat and holding on to one of her little hands. As I stood by the doorway. Then she let me have it.

"Husband? What the hell Edward?" She asked, turning to face me, still upset.

"Look, the doctor wouldn't do anything until she had permission from a parent. You weren't around so I went ahead and took charge."

"Who asked you to do that?"

I was starting to get upset myself and somewhat offended.

Did Bella honestly think my time spent with Maggie meant nothing to me, that I didn't grow attached to her?

That I didn't care for her?

"I think of Maggie like a daughter, I feel for you both."

That seemed to piss her off more. It seemed the more dedicated and love I gave her and her niece, the angrier she got.

"This is not your life!" She shouted.

"Maybe I want it to be!"

A nurse came in and told us to keep our voices down and that one of us would have to leave.

Bella's tough exterior was slowly crumbling. She no longer looked upset. She looked tired, sad and maybe a little scared.

"Go home Edward." She voiced lowly, before turning her attention back to her niece.


	36. Chapter 36

It has been a week since I saw or heard anything from Bella and Maggie.

Life went on as though nothing had happened.

I used to spend my free time with Maggie, watching her while Bella worked but now I spent my free period working overtime to keep myself busy.

Against my better judgment I even agreed to go a date with the lady my mom was so eager to set me up with. Jessica was her name.

She was a nice lady, boring as hell and quite talkative but nice just the same.

One of the perks of going out with this Jessica was that she actually seemed to like me. I could tell by the way she looked at me as if I was something to eat, the way she sighed and looked so content whenever I said something.

In fact, she was basically drooling over me.

It was a little off putting. At least she showed her emotions though.

With Bella I never knew what the hell she was thinking, what I meant to her. Well, till now.

It was pretty clear she didn't want me the way I wanted her. Not only because of what happened at the hospital but because she was at the same bar as me and Jessica and she was there with another guy.

I instantly awaked from my comatose state seeing her across the room. Jessica was blabbing on about something, what, I don't know. I only had eyes and ears for Bella.

I leaned sideways in my seat trying to hear well but it was no use with all the noise in the place. Jessica rambling on wasn't helping either.

I could only make out a laugh and smile on Bella's face. I felt a twinge of pain and jealously at the same time.

I looked the guy over she was with. He looked like a classic sleaze ball. He had womanizer written all over him. It angered and frustrated me that Bella could not see this, that this guy was only interested in one thing.

As soon as I saw the guy head over to the bathroom I made my move. I excused myself from Jessica and proceeded over to Bella.

She gave me a lazy smile as I approached, not looking a bit surprised to see me, than again it might have been the alcohol in her system. She was clearly buzzed.

"He's not good enough for you." I voiced, unable to hold my thoughts in any longer.

Bella smirked and looked over my shoulder at Jessica.

"What are you doing with that girl?"

"Why does it matter, you don't want anything with me." I stated.

She took a sip of her beer before voicing, "That's ok if you want to play house with that girl; we both know whose house you're going to tonight." She said flirtatiously.

I froze in my spot not sure how to take Bella's forwardness.

"I missed you." She added.

"Sure it's me you miss and not the booze talking?" I asked carefully, eyeing her drink.

"Yeah, you miss me?" She questioned playfully, wrapping her arms around my neck, still holding her beer in one hand.

"Bella, I don't want to play games." I said firmly, feeling my walls slowly crumbing down.

"Neither do I and you didn't answer my question."

I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and felt myself becoming weak again.

"Yes, I miss you and Maggie every day I'm apart from you two."

A slow smile spreads to her lips.

"Hold that thought, I'll be right back." She said and went off to find the loser she came with.

I watched curious as she and the guy talk for a few minutes and then she walked back to me.

"OK, let's go." She voiced, grabbing her coat off her stool.

"What about your guy friend?"

"I told him a better offer came to the table. Now are you going to take me home or what?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Note: **Sorry for the long wait. Next chp will probably be the last. Reviews wanted. ;)

* * *

><p>I paid the sitter a good amount of money for the time she watched Maggie and assured her I would take over from there with nothing but the best intentions for Bella and Maggie.<p>

She was hesitant as first, seeing a passed out Bella in my arms and because to her I was a stranger. However, as soon as I mentioned that I watched Maggie many times and that I was friends of Bella's, she loosened up at the idea of leaving the two girls in my care.

* * *

><p>After Bella's neighbor left, I laid Bella's passed out form on the couch. Her hair fell into her face and she curled up in a ball.<p>

I moved the strands out of Bella's face and covered her small form with a blanket.

I stood there watching as she mumbled in her sleep," I'm sorry I'm such a mess;" Before falling into a deep sleep.

"I know." I replied, even thought she was fully asleep.

I bent down and gave her cheek a light kiss. A small smile spread to her face as she slept.

Before I could move a small force hit me from behind. I turned to see Maggie hugging my left leg.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, knowing very well it was pass her bedtime.

"Missed you." She said, clinging to my leg like glue.

A smile spread to my face, knowing I had missed her to. "Come on, I'll tuck you in."

Maggie looked up at me with brown eyes that reminded me so much of Bella's.

"Can we watch a movie? Please, please." She begged, giving me the sad puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

Defenseless against her adorable ways I caved in.

* * *

><p>I ran my fingers through Maggie's silky hair as she laid her head in my lap, watching Toy story. Every once in a while she would let out a giggle or smile at the screen. It felt great to be back where I felt the most at home, with Bella and Maggie.<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

I took a sip of my coffee and waited for Bella to get up, noticing she was starting to shift on the couch, signaling she was waking up. I took a seat on the end of the sofa as her eyes started to open. She blinked a couple a times letting her eyes adjust to the morning light and then looked around in confusion realizing she was in the living room instead of the bedroom.

Bella then looked over up at me with tried eyes, her eye shadow and mascara from last night was all smudge and faded and her hair was a tangled mess but she still look beautiful, she always did and she always would to me.

She took a minute before talking, silently remembering the events from last night. She went from a look of confusion to one of embarrassment and regret, slowly getting up into a sitting position on the couch to face me.

She ran her hands through her tangled hair, trying to make herself look somewhat presentable before she started to speak.

"I'm sorry for all the crap I put you through. I wasn't sure if I could trust you, and open myself up to getting hurt again…" She said looking down at her lap as she nervously played with her hands.

I stayed quiet letting Bella get whatever she needed to get off her chest.

"…I have been through a lot with the death of my sister, trying to raise Maggie which I'm sure I'm fucking up and then my job, dealing with the type of assholes there are in the world. It's not easy and takes a lot out of me…"

Bella looked up at me, making sure I was still there and listening to her every word.

"No guy has been able to handle my closed off ways or the fact I raise my niece or what I do for a living, except one; you…"

She had my full attention and I could not look away, I was hooked, my eyes never left hers as she continued.

"… And you have been great helping me out with Maggie and trying to be there for me as a friend even though, god knows, I make it impossible to get close to me. Yet you stay anyway. I feel bless to have you in my life and I'm sure Maggie feels the same way… What I'm trying to say, well, actually ask, is if it's not too late and I didn't screw everything up with us, is…"

"… Is there any chance we could to start over again and see if it can work?"

Just as I was about to answer Maggie came rushing over, excitedly, in her night gown jumping in my lap.

"I'm up." Maggie said and her cute little voice.

I snickered amused, as I set my cup of coffee on a nearby table so not to spill it.

"Yes, I can see that."

Bella gave a small smile seeing the two of us together. Then Maggie turned to see her not so together aunt and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, playing along with her niece.

"You look like a clown aunt Bella."

Bella's smiles quickly disappeared and she turned red, embarrassed, realizing she still had her makeup on from the night before or what was left of it anyway. She immediately looked down to avoid all eye contact and tried to cover her colored face with her hands.

"I think she looks beautiful." I replied.

At that Bella's eyes returned to mine, as well as her smile.

"I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" Maggie asked, tugging on my arm, getting rowdy.

"How do pancakes sound?"

Maggie's eyes lit up excited and she moved off my lap.

"Yeah, I want pancakes. Pancakes, pancakes!" She voiced happily, jumping up and down on the ground.

"Do pancakes work for you?" I asked turning towards Bella.

"Pancakes sound perfect." She said through teary eyes.

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Thank you everyone for the support and reviews. I hope you check out some of my other stories if you haven't already. Happy fourth of July! )


End file.
